


I Don't Just Want To Be a Footnote in Someone Else's Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Delusions, Fluff and Angst, I AM SORRY, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, anyway, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete was so beautiful.</p><p>That was really the only way he could describe him. Pete Wentz was the most beautiful person Patrick Stump had ever seen. And he was his, all his.<br/>~~~~~<br/>Pete was so adorable. </p><p>That was only one of the many ways he could describe him; he was also annoying, gorgeous, stupid, talented . . . At the moment, though, mostly adorable. Pete Wentz was the most adorable person Mikey Way had ever seen. And he was his, all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Just Want To Be a Footnote in Someone Else's Happiness

Pete was so beautiful.

That was really the only way he could describe him. Pete Wentz was the most beautiful person Patrick Stump had ever seen. And he was his, all his.

He yawned as he woke, immediately greeted by the welcome sight of Patrick absently smiling at him.

"Good morning, Pete," he said, and Pete felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Mmm. G'mornin', Trick," he answered sleepily, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Patrick made him sit back up again. "Oh, no you don't. We have a soundcheck in two hours," he reminded him. "I'll go start breakfast. You come help me when you finish waking up, lazy," Patrick added as he was leaving. 

Pete groaned and reluctantly got himself out of bed. He checked his phone, sent a few quick texts, and then went to follow Patrick.  
~~~  
Pete was so adorable. 

That was only one of the many ways he could describe him; he was also annoying, gorgeous, stupid, talented . . . At the moment, though, mostly adorable. Pete Wentz was the most adorable person Mikey Way had ever seen. And he was his, all his.

Mikey woke to the sound of his phone going off. He immediately knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and reached out for it, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off. 

When he saw who it was from, though, he immediately softened. Of course, that was right, Pete and the guys had an early soundcheck that day. He opened his phone to read the messages. 

Pete > good morning, beautiful  
Pete > stuck at soundcheck all morning; i'll get away as soon as i can to come see you  
Pete > miss you already, baby ;)

Mikey just smiled, rolling his eyes. 

Mikeyway (me) > i can't wait to see you

He sighed tiredly, then added:

Mikeyway (me) > even if you did wake me up, asshole

He lay in bed a few more minutes, fruitlessly trying to earn back sleep, but eventually gave up in favor of getting ready for the day.  
~~~  
Patrick's day had really been rather uneventful; the soundcheck had gone well, then he'd bought the band lunch - mostly in apology for getting them up so early. Andy didn't mind so much, but Pete and Joe had been pretty grumpy all day. 

They'd practiced a little more after that, too. Well, honestly, it was more of a ridiculous jam session. And the discovery that one should really never let Joseph Trohman anywhere near a drumset. 

Before they knew it, it had gotten pretty late. Andy went his own way, presumably home or to the gym, and then Pete had left, he'd said, to go visit a friend. Joe turned in a while later, leaving Patrick alone in his home. 

He'd busied himself tidying up the house a bit, but eventually Patrick had to admit that he was tired. As silly as he knew it was, he hated going to bed alone, so he texted Pete.

Patrick (me) > you gonna be home soon, babe?

It took Pete a little while to respond. 

Pete > don't wait up for me, but i'll be back soon, don't worry  
Pete > you won't have to be alone.

Patrick smiled. Pete could just tell what was worrying him through text, they knew each other so well.

Patrick (me) > okay. miss you. 

Pete > miss you too 

Patrick smiled, and let himself fall asleep, knowing he wasn't really alone.  
~~~  
Mikey hadn't exactly had the best day that day. It wasn't terrible; he'd really just hung around his house, listening to music, reading, or mindlessly flicking through tv channels. There was never anything on tv.

Pete hadn't texted him since that morning. 

That's what was really bothering him. He kept psyching himself out whenever he went to text Pete first, though, reminding himself that he was probably busy, or just having fun, or that if his boyfriend had forgotten about him, he'd be very, very apologetic later.

Mikey really didn't come off clingy or jealous, but Pete had said he'd come see him that morning. And he didn't. 

That's why his day hadn't been so great, really. All day, his anxiety had had him thinking through all the possible things Mikey could have done to make Pete spontaneously hate him and ignore him. Even if he knew it was stupid and irrational. 

He knew Pete loved him more than anyone else.  
He hated being so anxious all the time. But just as it was starting to get dark, and just as Mikey was thinking about texting Pete first again, his phone buzzed.

Pete > i'm sorry, baby. i didn't realize how late it was. 

Pete > i'll be right over, okay? 

Pete > i love you.

Mikey couldn't help it; he was smiling stupidly at the messages. Was he upset with him? Yeah, kinda. But it was almost like Pete could just telepathically sense when Mikey's anxiety started to get really bad, and he had some kind of superhero-esque way of knowing just how to make him feel better. He was glad he would be home soon. 

He tripped on the thought - home. Pete's home. With him. Mikey sighed. He wished Pete could live here; he belonged here, anyway. 

Mikeyway (me) > i love you too

Mikeyway (me) > but i'm still mad at you

Pete > i'll make it up to you ;)

Mikeyway (me) > yes you will, but don't text and drive, idiot

After another seemingly endless attempt to pretend to be interested in the news, Pete finally showed up. He didn't even buzz the doorbell; he had a key, so he just came in.

"Mikey?" He called. "You still awake, baby?"

Mikey snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Pete's waist. He kissed his neck, and whispered, "You kept me awake, stupid." Then he let go, stepped back, as if to illustrate he was still upset.

Pete turned around and stepped towards him. "Oh, did l?" He asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Mikey stepped back again, looking more serious, now. "Yeah. All day, especially after you told me you missed me and then totally ignored me until, like, half an hour ago," he said, trying to sound angry, probably, but really only succeeding in sounding hurt. 

Pete hated when Mikey got like this; not because it was annoying but because it was heartbreaking. He hated himself for causing it. He wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug, nuzzling his neck and whispering, "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Did I scare you?" 

Mikey really didn't like people mentioning his anxiety attacks, let alone asking if they had caused them, so Pete had started asking if he was "scared" as a euphemism. Mikey wasn't stupid; he knew what Pete meant, but for whatever reason it freaked him out less than the real word.

Mikey smiled softly, then leaned down to kiss him. "Only a little bit, I'm okay. Hey, don't you freak out, now. I'm the one that does the freaking out in this relationship, remember?" He said with a laugh.

"Don't do that," Pete said sternly. "I know you can't help it," he added, a little softer that time.

Mikey laughed bitterly. "It's just so fucking stupid," he mumbled. "You can't even have a day alone without your freak of a boyfriend thinking you don't like him - me, whatever - anymore."

Pete's response was a quick kiss on Mikey's pouty lips, then bringing him over to the couch to sit. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips - and Mikey was finally smiling again.

"Love you," Pete muttered as he kissed Mikey's neck a few times.

Mikey grabbed his hands, smiling, and just looked in Pete's eyes, saying, "I love you, too." And he did. Oh, god, he did.

"Hey, baby?" Pete began cautiously. "Is there - Do you think there's any reason why you were so scared today?"

"I said I wasn't - "

"I know you, Mikey. You were scared. But what I'm saying is, I've done stupid shit like forgetting to text you before. Why do you think you'd freak out over something like that?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Mikey's cheeks turned a twinge pink, and he eventually replied, "I don't - I-I don't know. It's probably nothing - "

"No, Mikey, it's something. What is it, really, honey?"

He blushed a little deeper, feeling a little upset. Of course it was something, something kind of obvious in Mikey's opinion. Why couldn't Pete tell? He really didn't want to say it out loud; he knew how it sounded. "Well, it probably had something to do with you being out with Patrick all day," he burst out, much more angry and forceful than intended.  
Pete's face crumpled. He looked so upset, so sorry, that Mikey almost wanted to take it back. Almost. 

"Mikey, you know that's not real. You know I love you. And it's not fair to blame Patrick for any of this - he's sick, you know that . . ."

"Th-that - that doesn't make me feel any better! He gets to be with you all the time . . . It's like you're cheating on him with me, even though I'm your boyfriend!" Mikey choked out. He knew Pete was right - getting upset because of Patrick really wasn't fair. But it's not like he could help getting so . . . scared. He knew Pete loved him, but his anxiety was always ready to try and prove him wrong. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, s-s-sorry. It's just - I'm - I-I'm sick, too," he finished lamely, trying to calm himself down and stop shuddering.

Pete held him close again, rubbing his back and whispering unintelligibly, something like, "Okay . . . yeah, it's alright, it's all okay . . . love you." 

Mikey let go first, calmer now, to say, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't get jealous, and I'm trying - I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really - I shouldn't be ignoring you, anyway," Pete replied sheepishly. 

Mikey grinned at that, and sat up to sling one knee around the other side of Pete's lap, straddling him. "No," he said, leaning down to kiss him properly. "No, you really shouldn't be . . ." 

And he was kissing him again, innocently, his hands behind Pete's head, playing with his hair. Until he pulled his hair, just a little, just to get closer to him . . . and then he landed in Pete's lap, and - oh. Oh.

"God, Mikey, a little warning, maybe," Pete said, trying but mostly failing to sound annoyed at the fact that Mikey's hips were suddenly pressed against him, pinning him down.

Mikey chuckled. "Oh, like you mind," he said quietly, gently rolling his hips against Pete's, who couldn't hold back a little gasp. "You're so easy," he whispered, going in to kiss him again.

Pete kissed back forcefully, pushing his tongue between Mikey's lips and whining softly when he pulled away. He started kissing and sucking at Pete's neck, and then -

And then Pete's phone buzzed. Pete didn't actually notice until Mikey pulled back and rolled his eyes, saying, "Can't these people tell when you're busy making out?" and grabbing it off the counter to turn it off. 

As soon as Mikey saw the text, though, his face fell.

Patrick > you gonna be home soon, babe? 

Mikey sighed, handing Pete the phone, getting off of his lap, and mumbling, "Your other boyfriend has to talk to you."

"Mikey, what - " Pete started, then he saw his phone. Shit. 

He put his phone down, walking over to the other side of the room where his boyfriend had elected to be a better place to sit down at the moment. "Baby - "

"It's fine," Mikey said quietly. "Go home. He probably needs you more than I do." He smiled, a sad, understanding little half-grin that made Pete's heart crack in his chest. "I mean, not that many people are more messed up than me," he added.

Pete had this concerned look on his face that Mikey thought was adorable. His eyebrows were all scrunched together, his eyes crinkled, and his lips just turned down into this confused little frown. "Mikey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, it's not like I want you to leave," he stated obviously. "But I don't really think you want to leave, either," he added with a giggle and a pointed glance at the slight bulge in Pete's jeans. He went bright red, and that was just adorable, too. 

"You know I'm not just here for - for that, right?" Pete asked awkwardly. 

Mikey nodded, smiling. "I know, honey. I know."

"Mikey - you know I would stay if you asked, right? You could - "

"But you'd feel bad about it the whole time," he cut in, "and you know it." And he smiled again, one of those strong smiles that hurt your heart. "I'm just glad I got to see you today," he said, pulling him in for a kiss. "And you promised me all day tomorrow, right, prettyboy?" He asked teasingly, with a real smile this time. "Nobody else, yeah? Just you and me?"  
Pete grinned. "Absolutely. Just you and me," he confirmed in a whisper, reaching up for one last kiss. "Mikey, god, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby."

He walked Pete to the door and watched him go texting as he walked, then went off to bed, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is dedicated to the "Patrick stump's pelvis" on shamchat who fckin annoyed me  
> \- this work's original title, I feel you should know, was "whatthefuckamidoing.txt"  
> \- this is also dedicated to Alex, who is probably going to hate me for this  
> \- i know that the whole "what's going on w/ Patrick" thing is vague af but it gets clearer just work w/ me here


End file.
